Snow of Happiness
by Kagerou Fuji
Summary: Were dreams made only to be shattered? Was hope made only to be broken? Was life made only to be lived miserably? Yukimura x Fuji. Song fic, please review and enjoy!


Summary: Were dreams made only to be shattered? Was hope made only to be broken? Was life made only to be broken miserably?

Pairings: Yukimura/Fuji

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Another story with this pairing...I can't seem to get enough of them! Thanks to all my reviewers last time, and I hope you like this one. It's kind of like a sequel, and it sort of has a darker, more angsty theme to it. Please review and enjoy!

PS: It's a song fic, if you haven't already noticed. The song is 'White Destiny' from Pretear, but I used the translated version, since I don't think there are that many people who are so fluent at Japanese, and the song really contributes a lot to the story.

---------------------------------------------_**  
**_

_**I'll be reborn as a new me in this sky that spreads into the endless future**_

_**I'll show you the snow of happiness falling all over the world.**_

_**I'll reach out my hand freely to grasp destiny**_

_**There's no decided tomorrow**_

_**Even being quiet, I know that our meeting on that day wasn't by chance**_

**_In your distant eyes, I felt eternity._**

Fuji remembered the day they first met, in a training camp, in Jr. High. He could see it clearly, that first day in June, with the warm sun shining upon them. He remembered their first kiss, in a hospital bed, because Fuji had been suffering from dehydration. It had been a long time since then, two and a half years now, Fuji counted. Yes, it was December, and Fuji was trudging through the snow, going back to his apartment. It was third year of college, and after highschool, all of his friends, and the people he had known for the longest time, had all gone their separate ways. Fuji hadn't spoken to any of them since.

His hair was speckled with small dots of white snow, the first that season, and now wasn't exactly the best time for it to fall. The wind ripped throughout the city, sending snowflakes whipping against his face.

_**As the cold wind shines through the beautiful fading sunset**_

_**I just barely hear your soft voice**_

Fuji sighed and walked into a café. It was small and cozy, and the heat from the fireplace warmed his freezing hands almost instantaneously. It stung, but resided after a couple of seconds. Fuji sat down and looked out the window. It had been a long day, and several projects had been assigned to him. Most college students couldn't afford to live in the nice conditions he does, alone, but Fuji was different; he was a prodigy. He was going to an art college, very prestigious and high class, yet he almost never felt truly happy and content.

_**It hurts so much not being alone in my heart that my soul is made passionate**_

_**The proof that my feelings are alive starts from my belief**_

_**I'll be reborn as a new me in this sky that spreads into the endless future**_

_**I'll show you the snow of happiness falling all over the world, while holding your hand**_

All his friends, siblings and parents had been so proud of him for making it into that college, and on the day that the acceptance letter had arrived, Fuji wore a smiling mask, but inside, he was hurting so much. He knew that he was going to be separated from his friends, but what hurt him most was the fact that that one person would be gone.

He had dreamt of them going to the same highschool, the same college, and living a happy life, together with each other forever. But they were only dreams. After highschool, Fuji felt that dreams were only created to be shattered.

_**The flower petals drifting in the water are chasing the distant moon**_

_**Farther than the dreams I used to see**_

Fuji wrapped his hands around the steaming cup of coffee that he had just ordered. He had that feeling that the snow would be continuing for a while, and if he didn't leave now, it would only get worse. The snow would start blowing off of the rooftops, only creating more on the ground, and the wind would only get stronger as the evening went on. Fuji knew the whole process, it happened every year.

_**On this journey full of unpleasant things, I gaze up at the blue sky alone**_

_**I don't want to lose because of being weak**_

His phone rang, jerking him back into reality. He debated on whether or not to answer it. If he answered it, it would delay him longer and he would have to stay in the café. But it could be one of his teachers, with some important, whether it be good or bad, news. Fuji reached into his pocket and pulled the cell phone out. The number on the screen was one he almost didn't recognize. A number that had not appeared on that screen for two and a half years. He answered it.

"Hello?" Fuji said.

"Fuji?"

"Yukimura?!"

"It's so good to hear your voice again, Fuji-kun," Yukimura replied. Fuji could almost see the pleasant smile that adorned his face when he got what he wanted. He could almost see the wavy, shiny blue hair that blew around when the wind picked up as they used to walk home together, hand in hand.

"Aah, same to you. It has been a while, hasn't it?" Fuji said. "How have you been?"

"I've been fine," Yukimura answered lightly. Again, Fuji could almost see the little flick of his hand when he gave an answer like that. Yukimura was never one to care about what happened to himself, as long as the people he loved were safe. They were so alike. "Have you been keeping in touch with your friends?"

"Not so much," Fuji said. "Life is so busy here, but at times, it can be…interesting." Fuji wouldn't dare utter the word 'nice', because life there, at that college, was anything but nice.

"Heh, me neither. I think that college is a lot less busy for me than highschool was. I'm certainly not given as many assignments." Yukimura laughed, and Fuji could picture it so clearly in his mind. They had spent so much time together, as young teenagers, worried about nothing but tennis, and their grades. "I don't have to take care of anyone but myself, either."

_**The warm love and the future that I was searching for**_

_**Are with my feelings inside my heart**_

"So, why did you call?" Fuji changed the subject; it was too painful for him to remember the past that he could never live again. All the happy times and beautiful moments that they had shared, the were all just memories now.

"I just wanted to say hi, and see how you were doing," Yukimura said. "I shouldn't keep you for long, though, you're probably very busy."

"It was nice talking to you, Yukimura," Fuji said. "I hope to talk to you again sometime in the near future."

"Goodbye." Then, he hung up. Just like that, the couple of minutes that had made Fuji's day all the more bearable ended. Fuji sighed and buried his face in his hands. He couldn't cry, or be happy, or angry; there were just too many conflicting emotions that accompanied that call.

Fuji abruptly picked up his stuff and left the café, leaving the money on the table. He walked out once again into the falling snow, which was now ripping across the streets, instead of gently falling like normal snow on the first day. He walked towards his dorm, conveniently against the wind.

_**If I can only do one thing, even if I'm puzzled I want to grant this wish**_

_**That my beautiful heart will fall down and pile up over someone like snow**_

Fuji opened his eyes slightly when the wind died down a bit. He was almost there; the steps were visible through the snow. He thought he saw a flash of blue, but convinced himself that it was his own imagination. He closed his eyes again and walked forward, the snow now up to his ankles.

He walked up the first step, then the second, and when he reached his hand out to grasp the railing, it came in contact with another hand. That's strange, he thought, this is the time of day that all the people who live here go to work. Fuji looked up. Instead of shouting or jumping for joy, a single tear of happiness streamed down his right cheek.

"You're here…Yukimura-kun," Fuji whispered. "Why?"

"I wanted to see you, to see your smiling face again," Yukimura said back.

"When you called, were you standing here?"

"Yes."

"The entire time?"

"Yes. Waiting for you to come home."

"Home? Are you planning on staying here?" The look on Fuji's face was now one of pure shock.

"We'll be together forever, Syusuke."

"But why? Your college, your dreams, all being broken? For me?" Now Fuji was crying this time, tears of a different kind.

Yukimura laughed, lightheartedly, as if they were both in highschool again, enjoying a bright sunny day and a vanilla ice cream together again. "Of course not, don't worry. The college decided to re-locate, close to yours."

"What about all the other students?"

"There weren't many, since the school is so hard to get into. And since your college is near a pretty big city, most of the students have family or relatives there."

Fuji almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was exactly like one of his dreams, only he wasn't waking up. "…Is this real?" Fuji said. He hadn't realized he had said it aloud until Yukimura answered him.

_**I'm confused, but I don't regret a thing. If we lead each other, I won't be afraid**_

_**At the touch of your hand on my sleeping form, I awaken**_

You tell me, is this real?" Yukimura leaned in and kissed him. It wasn't just a peck or something light, it was full on the lips, something they hadn't done for two and a half years. Fuji, convinced that this wasn't a dream, slowly reached his arms up and wrapped them around his lover's neck. They were finally together, and they would be forever. He finally realized that dreams weren't made just to be shattered, they were made to have people believe in them, to be shattered, and then to be restored.

_**It hurts so much not being alone in my heart that my soul is made passionate**_

_**The proof that my feelings are alive starts from my belief**_

_**I'll be reborn as a new me in this sky that spreads into the endless future**_

_**I'll show you the snow of happiness falling all over the world, while holding your hand**_

-Fin

---------------------------------------------

Did you like this one better or worse than the last one? Should I keep writing sad ones or happy ones? Please review!_**  
**_


End file.
